Creaking Door
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: I thought I'll never see her again, but it turns out things were just starting between us. If I didn't stayed late at school, if I haven't followed the music and if the door didn't creaked, I wouldn't have met her.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything~_

Don't like; don't read

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

><p><em>Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,<em>

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life - love's lost refrain._

The soft voice pierced my heart; loneliness and grief was clearly present to it, but somehow it made me feel comfortable like I was wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold winter night.

I gripped the strap of my backpack tighter than usual as I walk alone through the empty fourth floor hallway. My wristwatch started to beep as the clock strike 5:00pm, usually by this time I'll be on my way back home but now my curiosity overwhelmed my mind. All that's in it is who's voice was it, that voice that snatched and caught my attention.

The voice was a bit faded suggesting it isn't near, so I continue walking forward, my footsteps echoed loudly, my body casting a elongated shadow of myself getting longer as the sun sets.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

With a few more steps, the calming melody of a piano became obvious. Whoever playing it is a very talented player. Her voice complimented the music very well.

The more I walk the louder and cleared the music gets. 'I'm almost at the end of the hall, where could that singing be?' muttering to myself as I went past the staircase of the floor.

Finally, I reached the last room at the end of the hall. There was a sign above the door, [Music Room], it was engraved on a gold tinted metal and was secured to the wall. The door was slightly opened, so I took this chance to peek inside.

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

What I first saw was black hair being blown by the wind softly, pinkish red lips parting as an gentle voice escape it, eyes closed, her whole facial expression was almost as if she was going to cry any second. She looked like a grieving angel. Expert finger hit the correct notes with grace and precision, her singing was just perfect, soft and tantalizing if I were to describe it.

I found myself frozen in my position, eye locked to this mysterious girl, my breath slowing down as I quietly listen and watch at her performance.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

My hands held on the door for support as I continue with the daze, I wanted to hear more of her voice though a part of me wants to go right up to her and talk. The door that once concealed my presence has finally betrayed me, it started to creak which immediately alerted her.

The music stopped along with her voice, which somehow disappointed me, but I have better things to deal with other than that, explaining to her why I was eavesdropping in her private moments.

"Hello? Is someone there?" her voice sounded scared and worried.

I finally got myself together then slowly show myself to her. "Hey." I said to her casually. Her face felt more relaxed when she saw me, my expectation was she would freak out and be mad.

She just nodded slowly as she averted her gaze to somewhere else.

"Sorry to disturb your singing, I just couldn't help myself but to listen to it… You're voice is really wonderful." I said to her to complement her earlier performance.

Her expression didn't changed. Then I notice a slight change of color on her cheeks, her flesh skin now was tainted with a faint pink.

She was obviously embarrassed.

I started to walk towards her then stopped a few feet from the grand piano she was using. Before I could speak, she quickly spoke, "T-Thank you…"

Brown eyes stared closely to mine, as if anticipating my response.

"Can I hear the rest of the song?" I replied to her.

Her shoulder buckled up and her gaze to me got stronger, those luscious pink lips parted then closed as she breathed deeply before nodding.

"Shall I continue where I left?" her voice gained more confidence in my opinion.

The atmosphere surrounding us got lighter which made both of us comfortable with each other's presence. "Continue wherever you feel like." I replied.

Soft music flooded my empty ears as she finally went back into her passionate singing.

When the song finally ended, both of us looked at each other and smiled. Traces of the earlier loneliness left her face and all I could see is a big warm smile.

"How long have you been playing?" I curiously asked.

"I've been playing for as long as I could remember." Her eyes looked at me directly as if she was assessing if I were someone to trust.

I just smiled softly in response.

Her fingers stayed put to the white keys while her eyes stared at my feet; my hands stayed at my side while I stare at her fingers. We were both waiting for each other to say a word.

I finally snapped out of my gaze as the school bell rang loudly, the last broadcast played from the speaker at every room, telling students to go home.

"We should probably go; the guards might get angry at us." She laughed softly.

"They might get suspicious." I replied.

"Let's just hope they wouldn't get the wrong idea." I added as she got up her chair and took her bag.

Her eyebrow rose and looked at me for a second then shook her head and giggled softly.

We left the music room side by side; we walked down the stairs in silence. I walked waiting for her to say a word; I believe she did the same.

It was becoming unbearable as I craved for her voice.

The black sturdy front gate was finally at sight, and I said to myself, "I might not be able to talk to her again when we part there." So I walked in front of her and quickly said, "I-I'm Zidane by the way, Zidane Tribal."

She stopped at her step and stared at me for a moment before she laughed. Her right hand extended towards me, "I'm Garnet, Garnet Alexandros."

I took her hands and shook it for a while then released it, as it felt too awkward holding for too long.

We started to walk, slowly this time.

She started the conversation this time. "What year are you?"

"2-C, you?" I replied.

"2-A. Same as you. How come I never see you?"

"Well I'm not exactly the perfect student, let's just leave it to that."

"Okay." She replied. I didn't hear her speak for a few seconds so I started to talk.

"So, I believe you're judging me now." And I'm pretty sure it's not the best impression.

"Maybe, but I feel very comfortable around you. So I'm sticking to my instincts. Besides, you look like someone I could trust."

"Well thank you. That's very nice of you." Well that's a surprise, I thought to myself.

"So, what do you think of me?"

"I think I can get along with you just fine."

Our conversation finally ended as we reach the black gate. Somehow I wanted to talk to her more. Even if what I'm going to say won't make sense anymore. I feel the need to talk to her, to keep her close.

But sometimes, things don't work the way you want them.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said. Her expression was as if she's waiting for me to say something good.

"Hope I do come to class tomorrow."

"I'll still be waiting. See you later Zidane."

"Bye Garnet."

We backed away from each other and started to walk the opposite direction.

I thought I'll never see her again, but it turns out things were just starting between us. If I didn't stayed late at school, if I haven't followed the music and if the door didn't creaked, I wouldn't have met her.

I wouldn't have been the happiest man alive if it weren't for that creaking door.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading~<p>

Review please~ :3


End file.
